Return of the Wolf
by LoneWolf3CC
Summary: Sequel to Enter the Wolf Ranma gets a little help from the start but not too much.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the Wolf**

**Chapter One**

I do not own Ranma 12 or any of it's characters they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi I'm just using them for a while (_I will only put this disclaimer on this chapter_). I will try to keep as close to the original story line as possible but the there will be some difference plus I'm reading the manga as I write this so don't expect me to update to often but I will write as fast as I can. Also if you haven't already done so please read "Enter the Wolf" it will explain a few things about my characters past. That said enjoy and don't be to hard on me this is only my second story.

"chinese"

It was a nice day in mainland China and a man could be seen walking and talking on a cell phone. He was average hight with short black hair and yellow eyes similar to those of a wolf, He was wearing blue jeans, a plain gray T-shirt, and brown wolverine work boots.

"I know you didn't want me to go but I promised him." he said "I know it was a different life but that doesn't change anything."

"Look you know better than anyone that when I make a promise I keep it. I'm almost there so I'll call you later bye." he said and hung up the phone

He walked a little farther and came across what he was looking for. It seemed to be a simple village but he knew better this was a village of warriors and he had to be careful. Today was the day of the village tournament and on the challenge log two figures could be seen. Two girls were facing off, a short red head and a taller lavender haired girl who was using two bonbories.

"Damn I'm late." said the man

The purple haired girl charged the red head who kicked straight up and knocked the purple haired girl off of the log. Without thinking the man blurred and caught the falling girl.

"Stupid male what do you think you are doing?" the girl asked angrily

"Saving you from a little bit of pain and trying to help." he answered

"I am Xian Pu the village champion I don't need the help of some stupid male." she declared before ordering "Put me down!"

The man just shrugged his shoulders and dropped the girl on her ass.

"Stupid male be careful and show respect for an amazon woman." yelled Xian Pu

"I show respect to those that show me the same." he declared

A woman from the crowd yelled "He's a strong male Xian Pu you should make him your husband"

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm taken" the man announced

By this time the red head had wandered over and was looking around in confusion.

The man whom had been arguing with Xian Pu stepped over to her and said "Hi I'm Ookami nice to meet you."

"Ranma Saotome." the girl replied

Ookami inwardly grinned and thought 'I know my friend and now it's time for me to help you again but you have a few tests to go through first'

After the introductions were made Xian Pu walked over and administered the kiss of death. As soon as she had pulled away the Jusenkyo guide grabbed Ranma by the hand and started running Ookami just shrugged his shoulders and ran after them.

Sometime later (_Not sure how long it took Ranma and Genma to get to Japan_) in Nerima. A man with long black hair and a mustache known as Soun Tendo was sitting at the table in his dinning room reading a post card which had the picture of a panda eating bamboo on the back. It said "Hi. Bringing Ranma from China. Saotome." Did I mention that it looked like a third grader wrote it? Anyway Soun read this badly written post card and started crying and said "R-Ranma? Coming here? Oh how I've w-w-waited for this day."and then yelled "Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane." And went running through the house to find his daughters and tell them the 'good news'.

First he went into the kitchen and found his oldest daughter "Kasumi!"

"Yes Daddy?" asked a girl in her late teens wearing a house dress and an apron with her brown hair in a pony tail tied up with a ribbon lying on her shoulder.

Next he went to find his middle daughter who was in her room reading a manga and eating a popsicle wearing her usual cut offs and a to tight tank top"Nabiki!"

The girl with her brown page boy style hair looked up and muttered around her popsicle.

And last but not least he went searching for his youngest daughter "Akane!" he couldn't find her because she as out on her morning jog but he didn't know that and asked himself aloud "Where is that girl?"

The girl in question who had long dark blue hair in a pony tail down the middle of her back had just returned from her morning jog donned her gi and went behind the dojo to break bricks.

Once she was done with her first set a voice behind her said "There you go again Akane. No wonder the boys all think you're so weird."

Akane looked over her shoulder at her sister and replied "So why should I care? Not everybody thinks the world revolves around boys Nabiki."

Nabiki walked away with her hands behind her head and said "Then I guess this wouldn't interest 'you'."

The scene shifts to the Tendo dining room where Souns is speaking to his daughters and it has just begun to rain.

"Fiancé?" asked the girls (_Manga doesn't show who asked_)

"Yes. The son of a very good friend of mine. The son's name is Ranma Saotome." answers Soun and continues "If one of you three girls were to marry him and carry on this training center then the Tendo family legacy would be secure."

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Akane "Don't 'we' have some say in who we marry?"

"Akane's right daddy. We've never even 'met' Ranma" added Kasumi

"That's easily fixed" said Soun

Nearby at the same time a red headed girl, a panda, and a man were walking in the rain talking.

"I ain't doin' it old man I ain't gettin engaged." said Ranma

The panda holds up a sign "You have to boy -flip- it's a matter of family honor."

Ookami shook his head and said "Like you would know anything about honor Genma."

"Yeah!" added Ranma

"Please just meet them -flip- we'll even get a meal I'll bet." signed panda Genma

"I already get my meals no thanks to you old man." said Ranma

"Why not check it out Ranma?" asked Ookami

"You're taking his side?" asked Ranma disbelievingly

"No what I'm saying is we can get dry and maybe you can meet some new friends." answered Ookami

"Friends?" asked Ranma hopefully

"Yeah friends, it is a dojo someone there has to practice the art." said Ookami

"Ok I'll go." said Ranma

"I knew you would see it my way boy." signed panda Genma

"I ain't seein anything your way pop I'm seein it Ookamis way." said Ranma as she body slammed the panda into the middle of the street.

Back to the Tendo Dojo

"Ranma and his father have been on a training journey. Recently it seems they crossed into China." said Soun

"Wow! China!" exclaimed Nabiki

"What's so great about walking to China?" muttered Akane (_I quoted this and I had no idea you could **walk** from an island to the mainland._)

"Is he cute?" asked Nabiki

"How old is he?" asked Kasumi "Younger men bore me."

"What kind of guy is Ranma?" asked Kasumi and Nabiki together

"No idea." answered Soun

"No idea?" asked Nabiki flatly leaning forward to look her father straight in the eye.

"I've never met him." replied Soun

Before he could say anymore there was a knock at the door.

"We have visitors." said Kasumi as everyone went to the front door Nabiki and Soun in the lead

"Oooo! It must be Ranma." said Nabiki

"Saotome my old friend we've been waiting!" called Soun

Akane and Kasumi were following behind lost in there own thoughts.

Akane was thinking 'How depressing. Boys!'

Kasumi was thinking 'Oh, I hope he's older!'

As Soun and Nabiki made their way outside they were greeted by the sight of a man about six foot tall with black hair and yellow wolves eyes wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt that said "I do sick twisted perverted things"(_I actually own this shirt_) along with brown work boots. A small red headed girl with her hair in a pigtail her eyes were a deep blue wearing a red Chinese style shirt and black tang pants and black slippers on her feet. And of course a panda.

Soun immediately looked at the only human looking male and said "Welcome son." and tried to hug him.

Ookami just rolled his eyes and dodged Soun causing him to land on his face in the walkway.

"He isn't to bad." said Nabiki circling Ookami eyeing him like a piece of meat "He'll do."

"I knew he would be a pervert look even his shirt says so." announced Akane

"At least he's older" said Kasumi

Ookami looked at the three girls like they were insane and asked "Who do you think I am?"

"You're Ranma of course." said Soun who had gotten back to his feet

"No." said Ookami simply

"No? What do you mean no?" asked Nabiki

"No I'm not Ranma I'm Ookami." Ookami answered

"Who is Ranma?" asked Kasumi

Ookami pointed to the redhead to his left and Soun dove straight at him (currently a her but they don't know that) and said "Ranma welcome son." ignoring the two obvious pieces of evidence that he was heading for a female and hugged the sometimes girl. Soun held the hug for a second realizing that there was something wrong he gave an experimental squeeze before pushing the redhead back to arms length and letting her go.

Nabiki walked up and leaned forward and took al close look at Ranmas chest before sticking out one finger and poking her in her right breast.

"Um...could you stop that?" asked Ranma

Ookami stood behind her and laughed thinking 'it's almost exactly like he described it'.

"'He' is a girl" said Nabiki dryly causing Soun to faint

A few minuets later Soun is on the floor in another room ... crying.

"Oh Poor daddy. He's so disappointed." said Kasumi

"He's disappointed some fiancé this is!" replied Nabiki

"Stop it you two! He ... She is our guest!" interrupted Akane

"This is all your fault daddy! You should have made sure!" yelled Nabiki

"Well, he said he had a son!" replied Soun

Nabiki responded by grabbing Ranmas breast and saying "Do you see a son here? Hmm? Do you?"

Ranma just said "I really wish you'd stop that."

Ookami laughed and said "I guess Nabiki wasn't so excited about getting a fiancé after all."

"What do you mean?" asked Akane

"Well the way she's grabbing Ranma you would think that she's a lesbian." replied Ookami causing Nabiki to snatch her hand away.

Akane chuckled and walked over to Ranma and asked "Hey, join me in the practice hall?" "I''m Akane want to be friends.?"

Ranma looked like the happiest person in the world and just nodded. As she walked out of the room Ookami just said "I told you that you would find a friend."

"You do Karate don't you?" asked Akane as they entered the dojo

"A little." answered Ranma

"Then lets have a little match, Ok?" asked Akane to witch Ranma just said "huh?"

"Just for fun. Don't worry. I won't hurt you." said Akane

"If you say so." replied Ranma

Akane attacked first with a left punch at Ranma which she just jumped over. Akane followed up with a left kick aimed at Ranmas head, Ranma jumped and did the splits. A few more punches and kicks later Akane started to get mad.

"What's wrong? Swing at me!" Akane shouted as she continued to try and hit Ranma.

'Why...why am I missing her?' thought Akane to herself 'Is she reading my moves?' 'Okay this time for real!'

Akane let lose a left jab with all of her strength behind it which Ranma jumped over and used the wall to flip over and land behind Akane where She lightly touched the back of her head with one finger.

Ookami started clapping and startled them before he said "Not bad but you both need a lot of improvement."

"Speak for yourself pervert." said Akane arrogantly

"You talk big little girl lets see if you can back it up." replied Ookami as he took a fighting stance (_read "Enter the Wolf" for a description of the stance_)

Akane charged Ookami like she had done with Ranma but Ookami reacted slightly differently. He moved to one side and hit Akane in the back causing her to lose her balance and fall on her face.

"You have plenty of power but you need to learn to use it effectively if you don't this will happen every time you face a decent opponent." said Ookami and offered her a hand up.

"I don't need your help." spat Akane as she slapped his hand away "You just want what all the other perverts want."

"If I wanted sex I could very easily take it but that's not who I am, I'm not a rapist." said Ookami calmly

"I guess you're right" said Akane cautiously

"I can teach you if you want me to. I know anything goes as well as many other styles." said Ookami

"I thought you were going to train me?" said Ranma

"I will train both of you. You both need it" replied Ookami

"I guess I can train with her she's really good" said Akane

"Not she 'he' Akane" said Ookami

"Are you blind? that is a girl." said Akane

"You will get an explanation soon enough for now go take a bath." said Ookami before adding "Separately."

"We're both girls it doesn't matter." said Akane

"It does matter trust me." answered Ookami

Despite Ookamis advice Akane went to join Ranma in the bath but as she opened the door with nothing but a towel covering some of her modesty (_and not much of it_)instead of an attractive red head girl she found a black haired pigtailed boy getting out of the tub.

Akane slowly backed out of the room put on her robe and slippers exited the changing room and took a deep breath and prepared to scream but before she could Ookami covered her mouth with his left hand.

"I knew you were too stubborn for your own good now don't scream and I'll explain." said Ookami

Akane nodded her head and Ookami let her go and took a step back before starting to explain.

"That boy is the same person you spared with earlier."

"To hell it is that was a boy I spared with a girl I know the difference!" exclaimed Akane

The changing room door opened behind her and the now male Ranma stepped out.

"Sorry Akane I didn't mean to hide this from you I was just..." Said Ranma

"He was afraid you would reject him and he would lose your friendship when you found out." finished Ookami

"I ain't afraid of nothin." argued Ranma

"Why would he be afraid of that?" asked Akane ignoring Ranmas cry of 'I ain't afraid.'

"What would you expect if you changed genders with the application of cold water?" asked Ookami

"Ok I can see that but 'you' should have told me." replied Akane

"It isn't my place to tell." said Ookami

Before they could argue anymore Nabiki and Kasumi walked up to them.

"What are you two arguing about?" asked Nabiki

"Why is your friend?" asked Kasumi

Ranma looked at the ground and said sadly "I'm Ranma Saotome sorry bout this."

"It would be best if Ranma and Genma explained this." said Ookami

So the whole group went into the family room to find Soun and a fat bald men later identified as Genma talking.

* * *

That's it I hope you like it so far. Any ideas or comments are welcome but please try to be constructive if you are going to criticize my work. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Return of the Wolf**

**Chapter Two**

So the whole group went into the family room to find Soun and a fat bald men later identified as Genma talking.

Ranma knelt down next to Genma and the Tendo girls sat across from them.

"I'll explain it once more this is my dear old friend..." Soun began

"Genma Saotome and this is my son..." continued Genma

"Ranma Saotome." finished Ranma

Akane stared angrily at the pigtailed boy as her sisters asked questions.

What's this all about!" asked Nabiki

"Are you really her? That same girl?" asked Kasumi

Genma put a finger to his temple and said "Where should I begin? I know."

This said Genma grabbed Ranma by the front of his shirt and threw him at the koi pond, but before Ranma could hit the water Ookami caught him by his right leg and swing him back towards Genma where he landed in a crouch next to the fat man.

"I have a better idea." said Ookami as he phased out of sight, reappeared in front of Genma, and hit him with a ki blast in the face launching the man into the koi pond. When he emerged he was no longer the fat man that had landed in the pond but the fat panda that the girls had seen earlier.

"Now he's a panda!" exclaimed Kasumi

"Serves you right old man." said Ranma from the door

"Daddy? Why are you friends with them?" asked Kasumi

"They weren't like this before!" replied Soun "Not before they went to China ... and undertook that terrifying training exercise!"

After Genma had been returned to human form the story continued.

"Ah, yes. It was two fateful weeks ago..." (_Ops I guess the manga does say how long it took. My mistake_)

**Flashback** (_If you already know this flashback from almost every ranma fan fiction or the anime or manga just skip it I'm gonna copy it exactly._)

Mt. Quanjing range, Qinghai Province, China.

"Here sir. Is legendary ground of accursed springs." said the man in the communist uniform waving his arm in the directions of the springs. The view was deceptively calm there were many spring fed pools each with many bamboo poles sticking out of them.

"Are you prepared Ranma?" asked Genma

"This place isn't so impressive." answered Ranma

"You very strange one, no, sir? This place very dangerous nobody use now." said the guide "Is more than one hundred spring here and everyone have own tragic legend."

"Ranma follow me!" exclaimed Genma as he lept onto one of the poles with Ranma close behind.

"Ah! Sir what you doing?" asked the guide

Ignoring him Genma continued to taunt Ranma "I won't go easy on you."

"That's how I want it." Ranma said

"Please sir! Very bad if you fall in spring!" the guide called out as Ranma and his father began to trade blows.

Back and forth Ranma and Genma jumped testing each others defenses trying to find a weak point until Genma made a mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life. As he tried to kick Ranma using his fall for momentum he left his back open to attack and Ranma twisted in mid air it kicked Genma between his shoulder blades knocking him into one of the springs. (_guess which one._) As Genma made contact with the water Ranma landed on one of the bamboo poles and said "Gotcha."

When Genma didn't immediately surface Ranma called after him "Pop? What's up? We done already?"

Soon after Ranma said this a very large panda leapt from the water and landed on a pole across from Ranma.

"That is 'spring of drowned panda'! There is tragic legend very tragic of panda who drown there two thousand year ago!" yelled the guide "Now whoever fall in that spring... take body of panda!"

"Wait a second! You never said anything about..." Ranma started to say before the panda caught him with a left hook and sent him flying towards one of the springs.

"Not 'spring of drowned girl'!" exclaimed the guide as Ranma landed with a splash "There is tragic legend very tragic, of young girl who drown in spring one thousand five hundred year ago. Now whoever fall in that spring take body of young girl!"

Ranma slowly opened the front of his gi and looked a the two new additions to his now her anatomy with horror and screamed.

"You see what I mean?" asked the guide

**End Flashback**

"The legendary ground of accursed springs. Its true horror has always been shrouded in mystery. But now..." said Soun

"Whaddya mean 'true horror'?" asked Ranma angrily and grabbed the front of Genmas gi "Yo, old man, what's the idea draggin' me to a place like that anyway?"

Genma grabbed Ranma and tried to throw him into the pond but Ranma just used his grip on his father to flip and send Genma instead.

"Oh what a tragedy!" cried Soun

"You went too far Mr. Saotome!" exclaimed Kasumi

"Yeah! Even for martial arts training!" added Nabiki

"What ever made you do something so dangerous?" asked Kasumi angrily

Panda Genma pulled out a book and dropped it onto the floor.

"It's Chinese. A map and guide book?" said Kasumi

"Something about training grounds." said Nabiki

"No wonder..." mumbled Kasumi before she asked "You can't read Chinese can you?"

Genma held up a prize ball which popped open letting loose some confetti and a sign that read "Correct" and Ranma hit him upside the head

Soun ran up with a kettle and poured some of its contents on the fat panda causing him to wave his arms around in pain.

"So. When doused with hot water you return to human form." said Soun

"Well, it needn't be quite that hot" remarked Genma

"When doused with cold water you become a girl..." said Soun as he poured a cup of water over Ranmas head "But hot water turns you back into a boy!" he announced and tried to use his kettle of boiling water on Ranma

"Hot water not boiling!" yelled Ranma while dodging the extremely hot water.

"No sweat. Your problem isn't so terrible after all!" continued Soun patting Ranma on the back "My Daughter Kasumi nineteen, and Nabiki seventeen, and Akane sixteen. Pick the one you want. She's your fiancee."

"Oh, he wants Akane!" said Kasumi

"Oh definitely." added Nabiki backing her up.

"You must be joking! Why would I be.." said Akane

"Well... you hate boys don't you?" asked Nabiki

"So you're in luck he's half girl!" added Kasumi cheerfully

"OK! ENOUGH!" shouted Ookami

Everyone just turned to him in confusion.

"Let's just stop this before someone says something stupid and gets hurt?" said Ookami 'like Ranma' he mentally added

"It doesn't matter I'm never marrying that pervert!" exclaimed Akane

"Why do you say I'm a pervert?" asked Ranma calmly

"Because you looked at my body you pervert." explained Akane

"Incase you forgot 'you' walked in on 'me'." said Ranma

"It's different when a girl sees a boy!" argued Akane

"They're already the prefect couple!" exclaimed Soun

"He's a couple by himself!" exclaimed Akane causing Ranma to wince "And if you ever..." she started to say before Ranma turned around and started to leave

"Where are you going boy!" asked Genma

"I know where I'm not wanted. First she wants to be friends then she insults me just because of my curse. I'm leaving." answered Ranma

"Calm down my friend." said Ookami putting a hand on Ranmas shoulder.

"Why should I?" asked Ranma

"Everyone here is under a lot of stress lets just let everybody get some sleep and talk about this in the morning." answered Ookami

"There is nothing to talk about the boy will marry Akane!" exclaimed Genma

Ookami formed a large ball of black ki in his right hand and scowled at Genma.

"On second thought maybe we should put this off until morning." said Genma

"Good idea, I'm so glad you thought of it." said Ookami sarcastically.

"Where will I be sleeping Kasumi?" asked Ranma

"STOP HITTING ON MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!" yelled Akane as she lifted up the table and smashed Ranma with it.

"That seemed unnecessary." commented Ookami as he lifted Ranma onto his shoulder and grabbed the kettle "I think I can find the guest room we'll see you all in the morning."

Ookami took Ranma upstairs and into the first door on the left which was the guest room and threw him onto the floor. Ranma awakened upon contact with the floor and looked angrily at Ookami "What ya do that for?"

"To wake you up we need to talk." answered Ookami handing Ranma the kettle

After Ranma had returned to his male form he asked "Talk about what?"

"Your new fiancee." Ookami said bluntly

"Who that nutcase down stairs!" exclaimed Ranma "I didn't even know what a fiancee was until you told me."

"Calm down and listen." said Ookami

Ranma shut his mouth and sat down.

"Good, first she probably feels the same about this as you do." said Ookami

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma

As Ranma asked this question Akane who had come upstairs to apologize for hitting Ranma and to make sure that perverted guy wasn't doing anything with the unconscious female Ranma and heard voices from the guest room and leaned in to listen through the door.

"Your parents are trying to push you into this and I can tell that neither of you like to be pushed into things." explained Ookami. Akane nodded

"Oh ok I can understand that. But why did she hit me with the table?" asked Ranma

"I'm not sure something has caused her to distrust males but I don't know what and I'm not gonna ask." replied Ookami

"Why not?" asked Ranma

"Because it's not my business she doesn't trust men and until she does we can't be friends." answered Ookami

On the other side of the door Akane was amazed by how observant this guy was and wondered why they couldn't be friends if she didn't like boys.

"Why can't you be friends." asked Ranma

"Because my friends need to trust me just as I do them. Take you for example I've been traveling with you for two weeks now and I know that you are the most honorable and naive guy I have ever meet." explained Ookami

"Hey I am not naive!" exclaimed Ranma

"Yeah right you didn't even know what sex was or why all of those women and men when you were in your female form were looking at you like they were." said Ookami

Outside the door Akane stifled a giggle.

"Ok what ever get on with the explanation" Ranma said

"As I was saying I know I can trust you and you know you can trust me right?" asked Ookami

"Yeah of course." answered Ranma

Ookami nodded "Good, because if we can trust each other that makes us friends. A friend isn't a real friend unless you trust them totally and Akane can't trust me because I'm a guy. So until she get over this fear of guys I can't consider her a friend." Ookami finished

Akane burst through the door and yelled "I am not afraid!"

"You've been listening since I explained to him about you both being stubborn and you choose now to say something?" asked Ookami

Akane looked at the floor in embarrassment and asked "How did you know?"

"I have a very sensative nose and can smell the difference in individual peoples scents." explained Ookami

"Like a dog?" asked Akane

"More like a wolf hence my name." answered Ookami

"Oh." Said Akane sheepishly

"So you heard everything?" asked Ranma

"Yeah sorry about calling you a pervert and hitting you." answered Akane

"It's ok I'm pretty tough so no damage done." said Ranma with a smile "Can we still be friends?"

"Yeah as long as you don't try to do anything perverted." said Akane

"And I'll keep the dumbass duo off your backs." added Ookami

"Don't insult my father!" snapped Akane

"You can't tell me that you didn't seriously question his intelligence after this."said Ookami

"Well maybe, but you still shouldn't insult people." replied Akane

"Sorry to disappoint you but I insult everybody. You can tell if I'm serious or not by wether or not I smile." explained Ookami

"You will never get a girlfriend if you keep insulting everybody." said Akane smugly

Ookami pulled out his wallet and extracted a picture and handed it to Akane "Oh, yeah?".

"Wow she's beautiful!" exclaimed Akane

"You don't have to tell me." replied Ookami as he took back the picture and put in his wallet out of harms way.

"Who is she?" asked Akane

"My girlfriend, her name is ... Mitsuko." answered Ookami (_Surprise I finally came up with a name for 'her'. Thanks to Dragonman180 for sending me a link to a site on Japanese names_)

"Well I guess you aren't too much of a pervert." said Akane with a smile

"Maybe just a little but all guys are aloud to be perverts every now and then." laughed Ookami

"Well I don't know about you kids but I'm getting tired I'm going to sleep see you in the morning." Said Ookami before curling up in a corner of the room and falling asleep.

Akane and Ranma just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Goodnight." they said at the same time which caused them to both laugh.

* * *

That's it for chapter two I hope you like it so far and if you think Akane is cured of her distrust of guys think again. Old habits die hard. As always reviews are welcome and for those of you that don't understand. That means that I want reviews I know you read, but I want to know what you think. I don't care if it's the same comment a hundred times I still wanna hear. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Return of the Wolf**

**Chapter Three**

"Goodnight." they said at the same time which caused them to both laugh.

Then next morning the Tendo family was awakened by the sounds of combat. Ranma and Ookami were sparing over the koi pond jumping from rock to rock fighting in mid air.

"I'm gonna win today Ookami." shouted Ranma before he leapt

"Yeah right like you can beat me." Ookami taunted back when he landed

Akane and Nabiki were staring at the combatants in amazement.

'How are they doing that?' thought Akane

'I'm gonna make a fortune off of these guys!' thought Nabiki

As the girls were watching lost in there own thoughts Ookami decided to end the match and get back to the discussion they were having the night before. So Ookami connected with a right hook which sent Ranma flying towards the girls. Ranma noticed them and adjusted his course to land in front of them.

"I believe we were all going to talk this morning." said Ookami

"Couldn't we have finished our match first?" whined Ranma

"It is over Ranma, this discussion is important." answered Ookami

Ranma, Ookami, Akane, and Nabiki went into the family room where Soun was reading his news paper and Genma was impatiently waiting for breakfast to start. (_He learned long ago not to interfere with Ookami and Ranmas sparring sessions_)

"Ok, if I remember correctly we are supposed to talk about this whole engagement thing this morning so why don't we get that out of the way before we eat." said Ookami after everyone had entered the room except Kasumi who was preparing breakfast.

"Right as I was saying last night Ranma must marry Akane the honor of the Saotome clan depends on it." said Genma

"Shut up Genma it's not like you know anything about honor." said Ookami "The way I see it the kids are to young to get married and they just meet yesterday so why not give them a chance to get to know one another before you start preaching marriage."

"I agree." said Akane and Ranma in unison

"But, Saotome and I had an agreement." whined Soun

"No one is saying that the agreement won't be fulfilled we are just saying that they need some time to get used to the idea." said Ookami

"I'm to young to be engaged daddy." said Akane with big tear filled eyes (_There is only one man alive that withstand the puppy dog eyes and he's writing this story_)

"Alright as long as you promise to try and get to know one another I'll agree." sighed a defeated Soun

"But Tendo we made a promise!" exclaimed Genma earning himself a foot in the face and a trip to the koi pond courtesy of Ranma

"Shove it pop, you can't force me to get married." said Ranma

"It's a matter of family honor!" signed the panda

"Genma I would be surprised if your family has any honor left." stated Ookami

Genma glared at Ookami but didn't press the issue anymore for now. 'I'll have to talk to Tendo about this later'

Kasumi who had joined the group a moment earlier and saw Genma change so she said "Oh my, I imagine Mr. Saotome will need something different for breakfast." and pulled a big plate of bamboo seemingly out of nowhere causing everyone to face fault.(_I know I said I would go by the manga but this was to funny to leave out_)

Sometime later

"School?" asked Ranma

"Well, we are going to be staying a while." answered Genma

About this time Nabiki who was passing by said "It's the same school me and Akane go to. We'll see you there!"

"Nabiki wait I'll go with you!" called Akane who was running down the hall to catch up with her sister

Nabiki turned her head to look at Akane and said "What're you talking about? Ranma is your fiancé remember? You should walk him to school!"

Akane and Ranma glanced nervously at each other (_I didn't like the angry glares._) Soon after Akane and Ranma were walking towards the school Ranma on the fence Akane on the ground.

"We're not getting married you know!" said Akane

"You're tellin' me." agreed Ranma disinterestedly from the fence

"So don't tell anyone about this engagement thing ok?" pleaded Akane

"Hey, I thought we already went over this we're just friends." replied Ranma

Without warning Genma ran up behind Ranma on the fence and hit him upside the head.

"Listen Ranma I'll only tell you once..." Genma started to say but before he could finish Ranma punched him in the face knocking him into the canal.

"Shut up pops." said Ranma before continuing his walk to school

As soon as Akane and Ranma were out of sight Ookamis head slid out of a nearby shadow and he laughed at panda Genma who was floating in the water and then sunk back into the shadow disappearing from sight.

Meanwhile down the road Ranma has gotten splashed by a little old woman who was watering her driveway.

"Something wrong?" giggled Akane

Ranma shot her a dirty look and started walking back towards the dojo "I think I'll go take a bath."

"You'll be late for school." protested Akane

"Think I want to start school as a girl?" asked Ranma

"But if we just pour hot water on you, you'll turn back right?" asked Akane

A few moments later Ranma was standing behind a sign while Akane asked an old woman who worked in what appeared to be chiropractors office for hot water.

"Hooo boy, what a way to start the..." Ranma started to sigh but was interrupted by a boney skeleton hand touching his ... her shoulder.

Ranma turned her head and was meet by a human skull which prompted her to jump to the top of the sign she was standing near.

"Oh pardon me." said a kindly looking man with brown eyes and glasses wearing a dark blue gi. "Nothing to worry about dear! This is just my skeleton."

Ranma just stared at the man blankly from her perch on top of the sign not knowing what to make of him. Akane cam around the corner with a steaming kettle.

"Ranma here's the hot..." she started to say "Oh! Doctor!"

Akane bowed and put the kettle on top of Ranmas head and said "Um...Good morning!"

The doctor and his skeleton bowed back as he replied "Good morning to you!"

Ranma looked curiously at Akane who was shyly looking at her feet.

"You haven't been by lately. No new injuries?" asked the doctor

"No sir. I mean... I haven't been doing anything that would..." Akane mumbled in reply

As Ranma poured the hot water on her head changing back into a guy he said "Interesting."

Moments later Ranma and Akane were running to school when Ranma asked "Who was that guy?"

"Dr. Tofu, the local chiropractor." replied Akane

"Martial arts master too isn't he?" Ranma questioned

"Huh? How could you tell?" asked Akane

"Sneaking up on me that way ... he erased all sense of his presence." answered Ranma

"True he's very good. But he doesn't look like he'd be does he? Ever since I was little he's taken care of my injuries." said Akane

As she said this they reached the gates of Furinkan where they were greeted by the reason Akane thinks all boys are perverts ... The Hentai Horde. Which Akane greeted with her cry of "I HATE MEN!"

The horde called out their own battle cries of "Akane Tendo's here" "Akane don't come any closer! They all want to beat you" "No Akane" "I'll stop you" "I wont let another guy beat you! I'll do it myself!" (_They talk to much_)

Ranma just jumped up on the wall next to the gate and watched wondering what was going on.

"Ranma! Get in this school! Now!" called Nabiki from a balcony

"But... But..."stuttered Ranma

"Don't worry about Akane!" Nabiki yelled but by this time the fight was finished bodies and broken sports equipment littered the ground.

"For pete's sake. Every morning! What a drag!" huffed Akane

From nearby a pompous jackass in samurai robes carrying a bokken said "Truly such a boorish lot. Evidently each of them ask you out, Akane on the dawn that he finally defeats you." (_Anybody understand that?_)

"Oh. Upperclassmen. Good morning." Akane says sarcastically

"And now Akane Tendo..." kuno started to say as he flicked the rose he was carrying but before it could reach its intended target it was blasted out of the air with a ki blast from a nearby shadow.

"So you are the one I've heard so much about. The bully and pervert." Said the shadow

"Who dares to destroy my gift to the fair Akane Tendo and call me a pervert?" asks kuno

"I'm Hitotsu Ookami." the shadow says as Ookamis head raises out of the darkness.

"Well I am tatewake kuno of junior group E captain of the kendo club. Undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But my peers call me ... the Blue Thunder of Furinkan high." spouts the long winded kendoist.

"You talk to much come at me and lets see if you stay 'undefeated'." says Ookami sinking back into the deepening shadows.

"I attack." announces kuno like the moron he is and swing at where Ookamis head used to be.

"This brings new meaning to the words 'shadow boxing' doesn't it?" echos Ookamis voice

"Come out and fight me!" yells the true blunder

"Ok." says Ookami as he rises out of a nearby shadow holding a katana.

"You would use a real sword against an opponent who is using a bokken?" asks kuno

"Don't worry wind bag this is a saka-bato (_Reversed blade sword_) like my sword instructor used." said Ookami as he drew the blade a few inches from the sheath showing that the blade was indeed on the wrong side.

"Then I attack!" shouts kuno as he charges Ookami

Ookami draws his sword and flips it into his left hand and prepares for kunos attack. kuno swing downward as Ookami effortlessly blocks his attack.

"And you are undefeated? I'm right handed and I'm beating you with my left what does that tell you?" asks Ookami with a smirk

kuno just snarls draws back is blade and swing from his right, Ookami deflects the attack and it cuts down a nearby tree.

"Ok so you have some skill but not enough to beat me I learned from the best." says Ookami

"You must be using some manner of vile sorcery to do this because none can match the mighty blue thunder." shouts kuno

"That's right I'm not a match for you blue blunder I'm better than you." replies Ookami

"Then you admit that you are using some manner of magic to win!" asks kuno

"No but I can use magic watch this." answers Ookami before he begins muttering arcane words and moving his hands in an intricate pattern before thrusting them outward where a loud bang is heard and a puff of smoke marks the arrival of an old friend of Ookamis. As the smoke clears a small flying reptilian creature that's about three foot long from the tip of its snout to the end of its tail with golden scales and leathery wings is seen.

"Hi Dothys." says Ookami (_Dothys is my familiar from Neverwinter Nights_)

Dothys looks at Ookami makes a happy squawking sound (_I have no clue what kind of noise a pseudo dragon makes if anyone know please tell me_) and flies over to him and lands on his shoulder. "This is Dothys my familiar I picked her up in Faerune where I learned a bit of magic." says Ookami

"I knew it you are a foul sorcerer!" exclaims kuno

"Actually I'm a wizard, sorcerers learn magic naturally wizards like me have to learn from books and scrolls." corrects Ookami

"Sorry my mistake." says kuno "You a re a wretched wizard."

"Good correction." compliments Ookami

"Thank you." replies kuno

"Dothys do you mind?" Ookami asks his familiar

Dothys looks at Ookami and nods before opening her mouth and breathing fire on kuno leaving him standing burnt and in his boxers holding the remains of his bokken.

"That hurt you know." says kuno before he passes out from the pain caused by his third degree burns.

Ookami turns to Akane and Ranma and introduces his familiar "Dothys this is Akane and Ranma they're friends." Dothys nods and Ookami continues "Ranma, Akane this is Dothys my familiar."

"What is it." asks Ranma as he waves his finger in Dothys face

Dothys snaps at his finger in anger at being called an 'it'. " 'She' is a Pseudo-Dragon." answers Ookami "And by calling her 'it' you insulted her please don't do it again."

"She's cute." says Akane causing Dothys to puff out her chest proudly and look at Ookami for a moment.

"She says thank you." says Ookami

"You can understand her?" asks Ranma

"Yep it's part of the process the bonds a wizard and their familiar, we have a psychic link." replies Ookami

Before Akane and Ranma can ask any more questions the bell rings for class.

"Oh shit we're late!" exclaims Akane as she starts running for the door.

Moments later in classroom 1-F

"Well it does seem to be true that you were in china until recently. But that doesn't change the fact that both you and Akane Tendo were late stand in the hall." says the teacher

"This is your fault" says Akane angrily as she and Ranma were standing in the hall holding buckets full of water.

"My fault? You were as interested in that little dragon as I was." argues Ranma

"You should have reminded me about school." snaps Akane

"I didn't know when class started." Ranma replies angrily

Suddenly a moron calls out "Never Ranma Saotome!" and throws a bucket of water at the pigtailed martial artist.

"What do you think you're doing!" snaps Ranma

"I shall never accept your engagement to Akane!" shouts kuno

Before Ranma or Akane could reply the window of the class room fly open and they are bombarded with questions by their classmates.

Akane and Ranma just shouted at them together "It's not true we're just friends! It's all our parents idea!"

kuno swing and cut the bucket that Ranma was holding as the pigtailed martial artist jumped out of the way to avoid being splashed.

"Stand your ground!" shouted kuno

Ranma began running down the hall as he called back to kuno "This is no place for a fight follow me."

kuno took off after him and replied "That I shall."

The whole class followed the pair talking amongst themselves most of what was said was along the lines of "This is great!" and "Oooooooo! And the winner gets to go out with Akane!" Making the blue haired girl very angry.

A little further down the hall "Let's go outside follow me!" called Ranma as he grabbed the bottom of a window sill and swung his legs out jumping out of the window.

"Hey this is the third floor!" shouted one of the students.

* * *

**Xero Reflux Strike:** I know the story is really textbook but I will start making more alterations as the story goes on so please be patient.

**Dragon Man180:**I don't think kuno will ever be good enough to really spar with Ranma he's just to stupid to realize that he needs to get a **lot** better to be in Ranmas league.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter let me know what you think about the different attacks the I will borrow from other anime series. The shadow thing was from "Vampire Hunter D" I watched it again and decided that it would be a cool thing for my character to learn. Any suggestions for attacks that I should use would be welcome. Remember don't forget to review I want to know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Return of the Wolf**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey this is the third floor!" shouted one of the students.

"Boy. Lucky there's a pool down there." said another

"Lucky he says!" shouts Ranma before he hits the water causing a splash that reached as high as the second floor window.

As kunos body rose to the surface on of the students said "look it's kuno! He's coming up!" "But what happened to Saotome?" asked one of the other students

Meanwhile under the surface of the pool Ranma was thinking 'Gotta get away! Gotta get away!' Ranma looked up and saw kuno floating above her and got an idea. She grabbed kuno and used him as a shield so that no one would see her but this plan backfired when kuno woke up and yelled "Ranma Saotome! I fight on!" and grabbed Ranmas right breast.

In response Ranma grabbed kuno by the head and flipped kuno out of the water to land painfully on the concrete that surrounded the pool and the she flipped herself over the nearby fence and ran away before anyone could get a good look at her.

Back at the pool kuno was doing something that we all know that he doesn't do very often ... thinking, and of course talking to himself but this is much more common kuno behavior anyway. "A woman. Yes. That was a woman." kuno says to himself (_Note to readers: he is the only one who takes him seriously so he has to talk to himself_) "Which means..." kuno concludes "Ranma Saotome you wretch! Do you think you've escaped!"

Meanwhile in a tree not far away Ranma is removing her pants (_To get them dry from the pool you perverts!_) "What a pervert. I mean he didn't have to squeeze that hard!" (_Anyone else find anything wrong with that comment?_) Ranma said to herself (_Ranma talks to him or herself_ _for a different reason than kuno he didn't have any friends growing up so the only person he had to talk to was himself. Some people talk to themselfs and some of us write fanfiction._)'Well I guess now he knows about me.' concluded Ranma

"You Fool!" Akane shouted from beneath Ranma

"Akane? What?" Ranma eloquently replies

"Just how dumb can you be? I mean Jumping into a pool of your own free will!" she continued

"Shut up!" snapped Ranma

"Then maybe I'll just throw away this hot water!" replied Akane holding up a steaming kettle labeled janitor.

"NO! Meanie! Meanie!" screamed Ranma

From behind her Akane heard the sound of a water logged idiot walking her way and shouting "Whither Ranma Saotome?"

"Catch!"Shouted Akane as she threw the kettle at Ranma who reached out and caught it while holding onto the branch with just her feet.

Akane walked over to where kuno was ranting and shouted "Upperclassmen I challenge you!"

"Akane oh Akane never did I dream that you would challenge me! So be it! If you win I shall let you date with me! Thus I shall loose with al my might!" announced kuno

"Who's asking to go out with you?" questioned Akane as she took her stance while thinking 'Ranma turn back into a boy while I buy you time'

Back at the tree Ranma was still hanging outstretched by her feet from the tree thinking 'What am I supposed to do now?'

Back with Akane and kuno the blue blunder begins with an overhead swing which Akane catches between her palms then she rolls backwards using kunos momentum and sends him flying through the air to land on the kettle Ranma is holding just as she gets her balance.

"You're that girl." says kuno from his place in the now dented kettle that Ranma is holding.

"You're still a girl!" yells Akane

"What did you expect!" snaps Ranma

"Did you see where that boy in the pigtail went?" asked kuno to which Ranma just shook her head and replied "uh-uh"

"That coward! Running away from a fight! No doubt he feared my prowess! Bah! He is no man!" shouted kuno

In response t his statements Ranma drops the bokken wielding buffoon on his head from the branch ten feet in the air.

"That hurt you know." said kuno as he sat up

"I'm not gonna hang there and take this! I can take you anytime! Come on" said Ranma completely forgetting that kuno has no idea that she is really a he, or that he is an idiot for that matter but that's a whole different subject.

"Heh! Amusing. Well should you win I will allow you to go out with me!" announced kuno as he took a swing at Ranma (_not much of an incentive to win is it?_)

"AND WHO'S ASKING TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" shouted Ranma as she dodged kunos strike and kicked him in the face. She landed on the ground and caught the fallen idiots bokken and said "And guess what kuno. Ranma Saotome is even better than me!" (_Guess she remembered._)

Ranma turned to Akane and slung her pants over her shoulder and said to Akane "Okay lets head home."

"School isn't over yet you know" said Akane as they both walked home together.

Back at the dojo while all of this was taking place

* * *

Ookami and Dothys emerged from th shadow of the house arguing. "I know it gets old having me talk for you but what do you want me to do about it?" asked Ookami

Dothys who was flapping her leathery wing flying in place squawked angrly.

"Ok I guess that would work but where am I going to get the materials for something like that.

Dothys gave him annoyed look and sent a few mental images of the vast trove of treasures that he had obtained from their journeys. (_All of the things in his stuff space were transported through time with him_.)

Ookami laughed sheepishly and look at the ground embarrassed and said "Sorry I forgot."

Dothys just rolled her eyes as Ookami pulled a white box about 4 inches squared and 1 inch thick out of his stuff space and said "Well I might as well set up someplace for us to work."

Ookami opened the box reveling four rows of what appeared to be small pulls with buttons on the top of them. He choose the third one from the top in the second row before closing the case and putting it back in his stuff space. He clicked the button on the pill and threw it in an open space near the walkway to the dojo where the thing seemed to explode with a bang and a large puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared instead of a pill lying in the grass a small domed house stood. "I'm really glad Bulma gave me these capsules." commented Ookami causing Dothys to squawk in agreement.

"Oh, My!" said Kasumi from behind them she heard the noise and came to see what it was.

"Sorry for disturbing you Kasumi." said Ookami

"What's in there Ookami?" asked Kasumi clutching the medical book she had been reading to her chest.

"Just my library and some personal space." replied Ookami

"Library?" asked Kasumi

"Yeah come in and take a look." said Ookami opening the door to allow Kasumi to walk in and for Dothys to fly in behind her.

Pointing to the door to his right Ookami said "That's the main library where I keep fiction and nonfiction books." He pointed to the door a little further in on the same side "I keep all of my martial arts scrolls and books in there." Then he pointed to the door directly across the hall from them that's the restricted section where I keep all of my magic stuff I don't let anyone in there because a lot of the knowledge can be very dangerous." and finally pointing to the last door "Through there are the living quarters kitchen, bedroom that sort of thing."

"Oh, my!" is all Kasumi could say causing Ookami to chuckle

"Your welcome to borrow a book anytime you want just let me know what it is so I don't forget and think someone stole it or something, so explore and enjoy yourself if you need me just knock on the door to the restricted room." he said before he and Dothys disappeared int the door at the end of the hall.

Kasumi stumbled into the main library and tried to decided if she should look at the cooking section or the medical section first.(_I know the capsule is to big but it's my story and I can write it any way I want to_.)

Later that evening

* * *

Ranma and Genma where upside down in the lotus position in the dojo. "Ranma. Akane really looked out for you at school today didn't she?" said the fat stupid sometimes panda

"It's not like I asked her to." replied Ranma

Meanwhile in Akanes room

Akane was sitting at her desk doing her homework while Nabiki was sitting on the floor reading a magazine and doing aerobics.

"So is it any of your business Akane?" asked Nabiki "I mean what's wring with a boy who turns into a girl?"

"Sure that's easy for you to say Nabiki." said Akane "Everyone's spreading rumors about me! They're saying I'm his fiancee!" outside the door Ranma stopped as he was about to knock "Do you think I want everyone thinking I'm a pervert to?"

Ranma turned a way and slid down the banister saying to himself "Why that little...and I'm supposed to thank her! And I though we were friends."

Ranma was halted abruptly by Ookami with Dothys sitting on his shoulder grabbing him by the throat. "Just the person I was looking for I have presents for you and Akane." he said before dragging Ranma back up the stairs and into Akanes room without knocking.

"Pervert I could have been naked!" shouted Akane

"I smelled two people so unless you frequently get naked with other girls that is very unlikely." stated Ookami effectively silencing Akane and causing Nabiki to giggle.

"Now if you are done I have a gift for you and Ranma." he said dropping said pigtailed boy in front of her.

"What is it?" asked Ranma once he got his breath back.

"These!" said Ookami tossing two objects at the martial artists

When they caught them the objects were identified at two silvery necklaces each with a ornament hanging from the silvery chain the one Ranma had was in the shape of a horses head, and Akanes was shaped like a ball of fire.

"What are they for?" asked Akane

"Put them on and see." said tossing one shaped like a dollar sign at Nabiki.

The three teenagers put on the their necklaces at the same time.

"Ok what is the big deal?" asked Ranma looking at his necklace with disgust thinking 'jewelry is for girls'

"The big deal is that I can finally talk to someone other than Master." said Dothys

"It talked!" exclaimed Nabiki causing Dothys to glare at her

"I am a she not an it!" she exclaimed angrily

"Dothys calm down and what did I tell you about calling me master?" said Ookami

"Sorry mast...Ookami I forgot." said Dothys sheepishly

During this conversation Ranma angrily glared at Akane and then refused to look at her again hurting Akanes feelings.

"Ranma what's wrong?" asks Akane

Ranma just snorts and turns away so Ookami answers for him "I think he's angry because of what you said a minute ago."

"You heard that?" said Akane ashamed

"The whole house heard you and I was coming up here to thank you for helping me!" snapped Ranma

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it I was just upset." said Akane

"Maybe you shouldn't say things you don't mean." recommended Ookami

"I know that!" snapped Akane

"Both of you follow me." said Ookami before walking out of the room

Despite the fact that neither of them wanted to be told what to do they followed Ookami because if they didn't they knew he could force them.

On the way to the dojo Ookami stopped in the family room to wait for Akane and Ranma when Ookami felt some very familiar pains that caused him to jerk forward and grit his teeth.

"Oh Ookami look at what I found." said Kasumi holding up a small branch causing Ookamis eyes to widen and his pain to intensify as he muttered a single word "wolfsbane." "A nice man told me about a werewolf on the loose and he said that this would keep it away isn't that nice."

"Get it away from me." said Ookami as he fell to his knees

"Oh my!" exclaimed Kasumi as she took a step back in fear.

"It's not what you think." Ookami breathed out as the rest of the household walked into the room.

"What's wrong with Ookami?" asked Akane

"He's a werewolf!" screamed Kasumi as she dropped the wolfsbane and took another step back.

"I AM NOT!" Yelled Ookami as he let his transformation slip.

He grew about 6 inches taller his knees bent backwards and his mouth grew out into a canine muzzle filled with sharp fangs. Black fur sprouted from his skin as he ripped his T-Shirt off, wolf ears emerged from his head and a canine tail grew from the base of his spine. With his transformation complete the pain stopped and he looked around the room at the shocked faces of his friends.

"You are a werewolf!" yelled Ranma as he stepped forward and took up a fighting stance followed by Akane, Genma, and Soun as Nabiki and Kasumi stepped behind them.

"I am not a werewolf I'm a shape shifter." said Ookami as he picked up the wolfsbane and tossed it to Kasumi.

"Why isn't that hurting you anymore?" asked Kasumi

"Because it isn't deadly to me if just forces my transformation the more I try to hold it the more it hurts." answered Ookami

"Does that stuff really hurt werewolves?" asks Nabiki

"No it has no effect what so ever it doesn't even do what is does to me." Replied Ookami

"Why should we believe you?" questioned Akane

"I don't expect you to believe me. Who would believe someone who hid what they were to keep their friends from overreacting?" said Ookami

"How long have you been like this?" asked Ranma

"Since long before you met me." answered Ookami

Ranma and Akane looked at each other nodded and dropped their stances. Kasumi looked and the plant in her hand and then looked at the 6 and a half foot tall bipedal wolf in her living room before dropping the plant and walking up to Ookami.

Ookami knelt down so he could look her in the eyes.

"Are you the same person?" asked Kasumi

"This is what I've been for as long as I can remember, I just never told you because I didn't want you to be afraid. I've lost enough friends because of what I look like."

"Ok but don't hide anything else from us." said Kasumi with a smile

"I can't keep that promise because there are a few things about me that I can't tell any of you yet but I'll do my best to keep everything out in the open." said Ookami

"Why can't you tell us some things?" asked Akane

"Because you're not ready to hear them." answered Ookami "Now do you to want to go out to the dojo and train for a little while or would you rather keep arguing?"

Akane and Ranma just looked at each other and grinned before turning back to Ookami and nodding. After they left for the dojo with Dothys following behind, Kasumi left for the kitchen and Nabiki went to her room. Genma and Soun looked at each other confused.

"What just happened Tendo?" asked Genma

"I don't know Saotome." answered Soun

"Lets have a few drinks and think about it." suggested Genma

"Great idea Saotome!" exclaimed Soun as he broke out the sake.

Ookami couldn't help but think ' that was different but at least it brought Ranma and Akane closer together by the time the others get here they'll be inseparable.'

* * *

Sorry about the wait but I caught a bad case of writers block and couldn't figure out how to introduce my characters secret. I hope you like the chapter I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible but with work I don't know how soon I'll be able to get it done. Anyway as always reviews are appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Return of the Wolf**

**Chapter Five**

Ookami couldn't help but think ' that was different but at least it brought Ranma and Akane closer together by the time the others get here they'll be inseparable.'

Once in the dojo Ookami shifted back into a semi human form keeping the claws and fangs.

"Hope you don't mind but I'm more comfortable like this." said Ookami

"No problem." said Ranma

"What are we going to do?" asked an eager Akane

"I'm going to show you a move and then work with each of you to get you where you need to be to use it." answered Ookami

Ranma took up a fighting stance as he said "Bring it on."

"Hope that stance is good against multiple opponents." replied Ookami before putting the index and middle fingers of either hand together and making a cross in front of himself and shouting "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Causing no less than a dozen Ookamis to pop up around Ranma.

"That's not so impressive." boasted Ranma as he attacked the nearest image only to have his attack blocked and the next Ookami over to punch him in the face.

"What?" asked a very confused Ranma

"The 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' or Shadow Clone Technique creates copies of yourself but unlike an after image these copies are real flesh and blood." answered Ookami before dropping the technique.

"How do I do it?" asked Ranma

"First you need better control of your ki." answered Ookami

"I will teach you an exercise in just a moment but first I'm going to help Akane." replied Ookami

Akane just stared dumbly at the person in front of her wonder what had just happened.

"Akane have you ever tried meditation?" asked Ookami

Akane just shook her head.

"Well to get to my level it is a requirement so I'm going to teach you some basic meditation techniques." said Ookami

Akane just nodded her head

"Ok maybe I'll help her in a minute, she seems to be in shock." stated Ookami

"What about me?" asked Ranma

"Well I can show you the exercise while she recovers." answered Ookami while walking out of the dojo

"Now I can see that you have some control over your ki but you need to be better if you want to master the technique I just showed you so I have an exercise that will help you."

"What exercise?" asked Ranma wearily the only exercises his father had given him had been painful and dangerous

"You are going to climb trees." stated Ookami

"Climb trees? How is that supposed to help?" asked Ranma

"Like this." replied Ookami as he proceeded to walk up the side of a nearby tree.

"How did you do that?" asked Ranma as Ookami stood upside down on a limb

"Simple concentrate your ki into your feet in a spiral pattern and use it to grip the bark." said Ookami like it was the simplest thing in the world.(_I know it's a complete rip off but so are a lot of moves I'm gonna give Ranma_)

As Ranma was busy trying to run up a tree and succeeding in falling on his ass Ookami jumped down from the tree and walked over to the still stunned Akane.

"Hey Akane can you hear me?" he asked

Akane just continued to stare at nothing. Ookami waved his hand up and down in front of her face trying to get her to respond before putting one finger on her forehead and pushing causing her to fall backwards onto the floor. When she still didn't move he just shrugged his shoulders and placed a scroll on meditation in her hand and closed her fingers around it and walked off.

Unknown to either Akane or Ranma Nabiki was watching everything and plotting 'He's going to tell me everything!' Nabiki silently vowed

Back in his room Ookami sat on the floor in the lotus position facing away from the door waiting. He didn't have to wait long as Nabiki walked into his room no more that 2 minutes after he had left the dojo.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop hiding in the shadows and come and face me." Ookami said without turning around

"How did you know?" asked Nabiki

"Next time make sure that you aren't upwind wolves have very sensitive noses." answered the shape shifter

"I want to know everything." Nabiki said bluntly

"I knew you would I've known for decades that you would want to know." replied Ookami

"Decades!" replied a shocked Nabiki

"That isn't that long when you have lived for millennia." said Ookami

"How old are you?" asked Nabiki carefully

"837,256 years old." answered Ookami "I traveled the plains of existence for 837,215 years."

Nabiki just stood there her mouth open in amazement 'How can he expect me to believe that?'

"You think I'm lying?" asked Ookami with a smirk

"Of course!" countered Nabiki

"Think back you have been getting stock tips in the mail for what 15 years now?" asked Ookami

"How do you know that?" questioned Nabiki

"I never left you a return address did I?" replied Ookami "and instead of a signature there was a mark at the bottom of the page." he said pulling up his left sleeve to reveal an L and a W linked together, the bottom of the L touching the top of the W.

"It was you." stated Nabiki

"Of course, did you think that anyone could guess at what I sent you?" asked Ookami

"Why?" asked the now scared Nabiki

"Call it a gift for my old boss." said Ookami with a chuckle remembering a conversation from a lifetime ago "But don't get used to it."

"You really are from the future aren't you?" she questioned

"Yup" he answered "At least a future."

"What is your plan?" she asked as she slipped behind her normal ice queen facade

"To show my old friend how to earn his happiness." he replied as the floor underneath him turned to ice. "A word to the wise, if you hide behind ice for to long it will make you forget how to be happy. Take it from someone who knows"

"What?" she stuttered as she took a step back in fear

"I hid behind my walls for 20 years and I forgot who I was. It took someone very special to show me what I used to be, but even now I can't reclaim it." Ookami continued "You should go now Nabs."

"No one calls me that." she replied with ice in her voice

"Some people never learn. If you insist Nabiki I won't call you that, but I remember a time when you welcomed my friendship." Ookami said sadly "Good night my old friend."

Nabiki left the room confused but very enlightened and walked up stairs to her own room to think things over as Ookami remembered a conversation from long ago.

* * *

Flashback 

"Hey Boss." Ookami said as he walked into Nabikis room

"I really get tired of hearing you call me that." said Nabiki with a smile (_scary thought huh?_)

"Ok then, I'll call you Nabs." replied Ookami with a smirk

"Good, my friend shouldn't have to call me boss." said a still smiling Nabiki

"I'm always glad to have another friend." said Ookami

"Now how about we get down to business?" asked Nabiki as she opened up a folder on her desk

"Maybe we shouldn't Nabs." replied Ookami

"Why not?" asked Nabiki

"I told you soon after I got here that you should stop being the ice queen. I think that being my friend has helped you with that some but you will never be able to let it go as long as this continues." explained Ookami

"How am I supposed to support my family!" asked Nabiki angrily

"You are a pretty good photographer why not try that?" Ookami asked

"If that doesn't work?" questioned Nabiki her voice lightening a little

"You could be a financial advisor." he answered

"So you want me to make my money the old fashioned way, ok I'll give it a try." she said as she put away the folder

"You are going to have some help, I found a job working a t a construction company so I'll be able to pay at least some of the bills." said Ookami

"Then I guess the ice queen is no more." said Nabiki with a smile

End Flashback

* * *

"It'll be good when I finally have my friend back Nabs." said Ookami to no one.

* * *

Back in Nabikis room 

Nabiki sits in her chair and reads a worn old letter

Dear Nabs

I am a friend even though you have never met me so let me give you some advise.

Family is the most important thing in the world. Never betray your family or it will hurt when they reject you for it. I once had a friend who ruined her sisters wedding just for money and even though she was forgiven she was never trusted again. Think about this no amount of money is worth hurting your family.

Your friend

L W

* * *

The next day 

Nabiki is siting in class reading a magazine when kuno approaches her

"Sure I know her. The girl with the pigtail and the Chinese clothes." says Nabiki

"Nabiki Tendo can this be true!" shouted kuno and immediately began to write on a scroll of paper 'If she thinks she can defeat upperclassmen kuno an simply walk away she think wrongly!'

Later that same day

"Here." says Nabiki holding out a letter that says "To the tree-borne kettle girl"

"This is to me?" asks Ranma

"To the girl side he side he said. I don't think he believes you're the same person." replies Nabiki

"On Sunday in the tenth hour meet me in the second field of furinkan high school." Reads Ranma (_who would have thought Ranma could read!_)

"Sounds like a duel huh?" asks Akane

"Little kuno hates to lose!" adds Nabiki

"In that case maybe you need a little more training Ranma." says Ookami with a smirk

"I can beat him no problem. Guys with weapons are no problem." brags Ranma

"Really? Show me." says Ookami as he forms a bokken out of ki.

Ranma stands up and takes an offensive stance "You asked for it."

Ranma attacks with a punch kick combo that is blocked by Ookami with the flat of the bokken.

"You can do better than that." taunts Ookami

So it went on for over an hour Ranma threw everything he had at Ookami only to be blocked by the bokken. punch, kick, haymaker, uppercut, roundhouse. Until "Ok I'm bored."

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Sosen 'Dragon nest strike' " shouted Ookami as the bokken he was holding blurred and hit Ranma at impossible speeds. Ranma could do nothing to block the flurry of strikes from his sensei and was knocked into the side of the Tendo home groaning in pain.

"Good you're still awake. Why did I do this?" asked Ookami

"I don't know!" coughed Ranma

"Stop it you've hurt him enough!" shouted Akane

"I did this to teach you that using a weapon is not always a weakness never underestimate any opponent or this could happen." said Ookami

"No problem but you could have just told me." said Ranma

"We both know you wouldn't have listened ." replied Ookami before saying "Let me help"

Ookamis hands became enveloped in a white glow causing everyone present to gasp in astonishment.

"This is mana the energy of the land." explained Ookami placing his hand on Ranmas chest and allowing the energy to sink into the fallen martial artist "What I'm using right now is white mana most often used as healing energy, There are five different colors of manna red, black, blue, green, and white."

Ranma got to his feet and looked down at himself to find that he was completely healed and asked "What does mana do?"

"It is the basis for a certain type of magic I happen to be a mana mage among other things. I learned when I was on Dominaria." answered Ookami

"You mean like a wizard?" asked Akane

"Well not quite but I am a wizard too that's how I got Dothys." replied Ookami

"So you're a martial artist, a wizard, and a mana mage?" asked Nabiki

"Yup." said Ookami with a smile

"How can you have time to learn all of this and become such a good martial artist?" asked Ranma in confusion "Pops says nothing is as important as the art."

"Your father is an idiot. There is more to life than the art, it's not healthy to obsess over one thing to much if you want proof look a kuno." answered Ookami "Plus at my age time means nothing."

* * *

On Sunday after Ranmas meeting with kuno 

"Well what happened?" asked Nabiki

"Yeah tell us." agreed Akane

"It's none of your business!" Snapped Ranma who got up and left the room to go train

"He's no fun." sighed Nabiki

"I wonder what wrong?" said Akane

"Worried about your fiancé?" teased Nabiki

"Shut up! He's not my fiancé!" shouted Akane as she stomped out after Ranma

"You really should stop teasing them." said Ookami causing Nabiki to jump and spin around.

Nabiki was confused she heard his voice right behind her but she didn't see him.

"Lose something?" asked Ookami as he swung down from the ceiling where he was standing.

Nabiki jumped back and fell down in surprise making Ookami laugh.

"That's not funny!" she screamed

"I thought is was." chuckled Ookami

Nabiki stood up and stomped her off to her own room.

Ookami just shook his head and dropped to the floor 'this is a lot more fun than last time, now I get to be here for everything from the beginning plus I get to help my friends.' he thought before going to his own room and going to sleep.

Another chapter finished. Please review. Just incase I forgot to add it in my original disclaimer

I do not own Ranma, Dragonball, Naruto, Magic the Gathering, or Dungeons and Dragons, and any other movies, books, anime, or manga that I use. Any Spells or moves used I'm just borrowing .


End file.
